This invention relates to clothes hangers. In particular, it relates to clothes hangers of the type in which the hanger arms for supporting a clothes item are adjustable in length.
Clothes hangers of fixed construction have the disadvantage that clothing of different styles and shapes and sizes do not all fit on the hanger equally well. As a result, clothes which are misfit to the shape or size of the hanger, hang in a deformed manner which causes wrinkling and misshaping of the cloth. The following are exemplary of the prior art; U.S. Pat. Nos. 923,786; 2,436,314, 2,494,711; 2,504,562; 2,679,958, 2,716,512; 2,900,117; 2,944,711; 3,039,662; 3,874,572 and 4,717,053 and United Kingdom Patent 887,020.